legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Baraggan Louisenbairn
Baraggan Louisenbairn is the 2nd Espada of Sōsuke Aizen's army and a villain from Bleach. In the past, Baraggan Louisenbairn was once an extremely powerful Hollow who reigned over Hueco Mundo from his palace, Las Noches, with an an enormous army of other Hollows at his command. Baraggan had a number of dealings with his fellow Vasto Lorde, Tier Harribel, and one day he called her and her three Hollow followers, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Apacci to Las Noches. In this meeting, Baraggan said he was tired of her defiance towards him, offering her a choice to serve him or depart to some place where he could not see her, adding that there was nowhere in Hueco Mundo that was beyond his sight. When one of his servants tried to appeal to Harribel to surrender, only to be struck across the face for his trouble, the God-King reprimanded her for being so bold, but allowed her and her followers to leave. Soon after this, Baraggan was pondering about how bored he’d become since there was no point in having an army when there was nothing to fight and no one to defeat. Suddenly Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen appeared within Las Noches, after killing one of the guards. Aizen asked Baraggan if he was the king of Hueco Mundo, which the Hollow confirmed, then asked the trio what they were. He noted they had no masks, so they weren't Hollows, but then said he didn't really care who they were as the three were a welcome alternative to splitting his army in two and having them kill each other out of boredom. Baraggan welcomed them to his palace and Tosen noted he found it odd that he called a place with no walls or roof a palace. The Hollow replied that he ruled all of Hueco Mundo and the sky itself was his roof. Aizen proceeded to hold up his Zanpakuto, telling Baraggan its name, and asked him to look at it. The Vasto Lorde asked him what he was doing and the rogue Shinigami asked the Hollow if he was satisfied with his current position and if he felt should rise higher. Aizen offered Baraggan even greater power and a new world in return for his obedience. But the Vasto Lorde laughed, saying that there was no new world and no one higher than him, before he ordered his Hollows to kill them since he no longer found them amusing. Baraggan attacked and apparently managed to slay Aizen and his cohorts, asking if that was all they had. But the three reappeared, unharmed, and the Vasto Lorde asked how this was possible. Aizen revealed that Baraggan was under the influence of his Shikai and showed him that his entire army had all been slaughtered. With Gin and Tosen holding their swords at his throat, Baraggan was given no choice but to reconsider Aizen's offer and serve him as an Arrancar, becoming the 2nd Espada. However, Baraggan silently made a vow to himself on that day, that he would have his revenge on Aizen by killing him with the power that he received from him. His theme LOTM: The Angels Return Baraggan is among the mysterious cult of villains who seek to capture the hearts of Angewomon and Myotismon. Powers Baraggan possesses immense spiritual power, to the point that he is forbidden to release his Zanpakuto within Las Noches, which could destroy it. He also has considerable physical strength and the powers of Sonído, an Arrancar technique that lets him move extremely fast, Garganta, another technique that lets him move to and from Hueco Mundo, and a considerably strong Hierro, an Arrancar technique that makes his skin extremely durable. However Baraggan's most dangerous power is Senescencia, the ability to dilate time around him, thus reducing the speed of anything that comes near him or aging whatever he touches at an accelerated rate, letting him inflict the damage that comes with aging. Like all Arrancars, Baraggan is able to enter Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Arrogante, with the release command “Rot”. In his released state, Baraggan's power intensify with an even stronger time dilation field to the point he can age and deteriorate everything around him, protecting him from most attacks. This form also makes Baraggan able to use Respira, a mist-like attack that instantly ages and rots anything it comes into contact with, and summon Gran Caída, an enormous axe that is a version of the one he used as a Hollow. Gallery BarraganLouisenbarn2.png|Baraggan using his old aging technique known as Respira to reducing everything to dust. barragan raise scythe.jpg barragan rar.png barragan towering.png barragan.jpg 5c4ab9782d41a807933579c660aeba4c.png 12602-1732269913.jpg 12602-2098198450.jpg 125927.jpg Baraggan-Louisenbairn-9gFLbn4Rl-b.jpg -Baraggan-Louisenbairn-bleach-anime-37971724-513-288.gif Baraggan-Louisenbairn-Kp6rywJwU-b.jpg Baraggan-Louisenbairn-MXfkNs7mB-b.jpg Baraggan-Louisenbairn-mzDpnAEUt-b.jpg Baraggan-Louisenbairn-nII2DDXKk-b.jpg Baraggan-Louisenbairn-V6qjGhYXb-b.jpg n1s1fa.jpg Screenshot_2019-04-16 baraggan louisenbairn - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 baraggan louisenbairn - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 baraggan louisenbairn - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 baraggan louisenbairn - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 baraggan louisenbairn - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 baraggan louisenbairn - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 baraggan louisenbairn - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 baraggan louisenbairn - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 baraggan louisenbairn - Google Search.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Axe Users Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Flyers Category:Ghosts Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Time Manipulators Category:Narcissist Category:Warlords Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Humanoid Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Immortals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:God Wannabe Category:Characters hailing from the Bleach Universe Category:Traitors Category:Murderers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Liches Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Hell Councils Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Damned Souls Category:Speedsters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steve Kramer